


Одержимость

by Furimmer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Яков твердит ему, что он сошёл с ума. Это, уверен тренер, — одержимость.





	Одержимость

Яков твердит ему, что он сошёл с ума. Это, уверен тренер, — одержимость. 

Юрий хочет кричать — и кричит.

Он кричит, захлёбывается рыданиями, бьёт наотмашь всё, что попадается под руку. Юрий, привыкший добиваться всего, чего только пожелает, не понимает почему.

Почему Виктор уезжает и бросает его одного?

Накатывает новая волна истерики, и Юрий отбивается от рук, пытающихся его успокоить.

— Тише, тише, — врезается в сознание родной голос, и внезапно Юра оказывается прижат к широкой груди, и вдыхает знакомый аромат чужого парфюма. — Тише, родной.

Юрий поднимает голову и тонет. Льдисто-голубые глаза Никифорова завораживают, и Юра забывает дышать. Во взгляде Виктора — нежность и понимание.

Плисецкий закрывает глаза и принимает свою боль, всю, без остатка. Никто его не понимает, но зато понимает Никифоров. Он всегда понимал Юрия, как никто другой. Но как же прав Яков — это одержимость. 

Юрию страшно. Он безумно боится, что Виктор, опьянённый свободой, оставит его навсегда. Плисецкий хочет обещания, клятвы, что Никифоров всегда будет принадлежать лишь ему одному. Всегда будет возвращаться к нему.

И да, это безумие. Абсолютная, леденящая душу и сжигающая сердце одержимость. 

И если его душа — цена, которую необходимо заплатить за взаимность со стороны Виктора, Плисецкий готов возложить её на алтарь.


End file.
